Instantes robados de dos vidas ajenas
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Charles y Erik son dos personas muy diferentes. A Charles lo caracteriza su solemnidad y a Erik su orgullo. Pero incluso dos personas muy diferentes pueden cruzarse y enamorarse. [Historias independientes Charles&Erik]
1. Heridas curadas con cariño

**Instantes robados de dos vidas ajenas**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de X-Men es propiedad de Fox y Marvel.

 _Este fic responde al pedido de Erly en "Oficinas de Hydra" del Foro "La Torre Stark"._

* * *

 **I.**

 **Heridas curadas con cariño**

Enseguida reconoces su aroma penetrando tus fosas nasales y, al observar a tu alrededor, compruebas que su esencia está impregnada en todos los rincones de la habitación: en las sábanas suaves que se deslizan contra tu piel y en la almohada a la que te encuentras abrazado. Las imágenes de la noche anterior te bombardean la mente como retazos lejanos de una vida pasada: dedos sutiles aprendiendo a reconocer cada recoveco de tu cuerpo, manos que se encargan de dejar grabado su nombre en tu piel, piernas ondulantes que te hacen delirar con sus movimientos y labios que no dejan de susurrar _lo siento, Charles_.

Erik, con su sola presencia, causa un torbellino de emociones en tu interior. Provoca que tu corazón lata desbocado dentro de tu pecho cuando te observa con sus ojos, esos ojos de color infinito que parecen contener el mundo, y que tus manos tiemblen cuando te permite el acceso a su mente, a sus más profundos sentimientos, esos que delatan todo lo que su boca no se atreve a decir. En el fondo de tu ser, sabes que lo que sientes por Erik no es algo nuevo, no es algo que nació espontáneo con su arrepentimiento, es algo que ya albergabas desde tiempos antes, desde tiempos inmemorables donde todo era más sencillo.

Pero tampoco reniegas de las pruebas impuestas por el infame destino porque esas pruebas los hacen crecer día a día, superar todos los obstáculos que significan los desacuerdos pasados y levantar la mirada a la nueva época que está en puerta. Hubo un tiempo donde quisiste moldear a Erik a tu gusto y semejanza, dándole forma tanto a sus pensamientos como a su modo de actuar, pero eso ya es parte del pasado. Con el tiempo aprendiste que el verdadero cariño no radica en cambiar a la otra persona, sino aceptarla con cada uno de sus demonios internos y las virtudes que lo hacen ser una gran persona.

Te sorprendes al encontrarte pensando de ese modo. Pronto llegas a la conclusión de que no solamente Erik se ha arrepentido de las actitudes adoptadas, tú también has dado un importante paso en tu maduración personal. Puede que su relación no haya tenido el desenlace esperado, ya Erik no estaba dispuesto a ceder en su orgullo y tú en tu determinación, pero ahora todo es diferente. Es la oportunidad que ambos necesitan para coser viejas heridas y construir nuevos recuerdos que les hagan sonreír cuando sean mayores y no les quede otra alternativa que recordar las experiencias vividas.

Una mano te recorre la espalda, desatando todos esos nudos que no sabías que allí estaban, y tus músculos se relajan bajo el tacto de sus yemas. Erik te besa la piel, en ese lugar donde el hombro y el cuello se unen, provocando nuevamente que tu respiración se vuelva errática. Es fascinante el modo en que tu cuerpo responde a su contacto, el modo en que reconoce que se trata de él y solamente de él. A pesar de que te intoxica los sentidos, de que quieres eliminar la distancia que los separa, te obligas a incorporarte sobre la cama.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—Lo único que tienes que saber es que no te hubiese dejado si supiera lo que pensabas —dice Erik. Chasquea la lengua pero luego esboza una sonrisa—. Después de todo, el que tiene la capacidad de leer los pensamientos del otro eres tú.

—El problema es que tú no sueles pensar, Erik. Actúa y después recapacitas sobre la acción cometida —aseguras y enseguida te reprendas mentalmente por haber dicho eso, no quieres que suene a un reproche. En realidad, quieres decirle a Erik que ya no importa lo sucedido, que ahora solamente importan ustedes dos y nadie más—. Pero no hablemos sobre el pasado, lo que importa es el presente y el futuro que vendrá.

Él asiente con un movimiento de cabeza. Te vuelve a recostar en la cama y tú cedes al peso de su cuerpo, no poniendo ninguna resistencia. Entonces, tiene un gesto que te deja sin aliento. Erik te toma la mano y te besa los nudillos con una ternura inusitada, como si tuviera temor a lastimarte de algún modo, _otra vez_.

—Quiero el presente contigo y también el futuro.

Y lo besas como única respuesta; lo besas para despejar cada una de las dudas que poblan su mente, para sanar las heridas que tiene abiertas en el espíritu y para que sepa de todos los sentimientos guardados en tu corazón, sentimientos que siempre estuvieron guardados pero necesitabas saber que son correspondidos para sacarlos a la superficie.


	2. Recuerdos en la nieve

**Instantes robados de dos vidas ajenas**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de X-Men es propiedad de Fox y Marvel.

 _~Dedicado a I am wife of Steve Rogers quien quería leer algo angst de Charles~_

* * *

 **II.**

 **Recuerdos en la nieve**

Los copos de nieve que caen del cielo son la prueba de que el invierno está llegando, comprobando así que el mundo no se detiene por el hecho que te encuentres anclado en una silla de ruedas, y provocan que los árboles de los alrededores se vistan con un manto blanquecino. La mayor parte del tiempo te encuentras sentado en la entrada de la casa, respirando a través de momentos donde recuerdas la sonrisa de Erik al ganarte una partida de ajedrez o sus ojos confundiéndose con el cielo infinito, y dejando que el viento te acaricie las mejillas con su beso helado.

A veces, Hank no entiende por qué te gusta sentarte a contemplar un punto cualquiera en el horizonte mientras te sumerges en tus cavilaciones, pero a decir verdad tú tampoco encuentras una respuesta coherente para hacer una y otra vez tal monótona rutina. Te gusta refugiarte en el pensamiento de que necesitas un tiempo para ti mismo, para conversar contigo mismo del modo que jamás hiciste, pero en realidad lo único que quieres hacer es vivir de momentos fugaces. Momentos del pasado que te pertenecen parcialmente y que, lamentablemente, no tienen cabida en el futuro.

El mayor deseo de tu alma aterida es poder sentir tus piernas, ponerte de pie y comenzar el duro proceso que significa coser cada una de tus heridas. Te resulta imposible olvidar lo sucedido, dejarlo empolvado en algún rincón de tu memoria como debe haber hecho Erik, pero hay algo que te lo vuelve una ardua tarea. Aunque te sientes miserable en tu existencia, piensas que toda experiencia tiene una connotación especial, que suceden por algún motivo, y lo sucedido con tu columna te enseña a que no debes confiar en todos aquellos que parecen ser de tu misma naturaleza.

Si bien las probabilidades existen y son infinitas en el universo, no quieres arriesgarte a encontrarte otra vez con Erik Lehnsherr. No quieres que él te vuelva a lastimar _de ninguna forma posible_ , no quieres pasar de nuevo por las cicatrices internas y externas que te deja su presencia. No quieres volver a ilusionarte con un ideal que no es el que corresponde a la realidad, porque puede que seas joven y tengas un todo un futuro por delante, pero a ti lo único que te importa es un futuro con él. Mejor dicho, _te importaba_. Ahora no sabes ni qué es lo que quieres.


	3. Que nos volvamos a ver

**Instantes robados de dos vidas ajenas**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de X-Men se comparte entre la cadena FOX y los estudios Marvel.

 _Este fic participa en "Amigo invisible: ¡Feliz año nuevo!" del Foro "La Torre Stark"._

Escrito con especial cariño para **Lina** , tratando de cumplir con sus expectativas depositadas a la hora de pedir esta petición.

* * *

 **III.**

 **Que nos volvamos a ver**

La prueba más fidedigna de que se puede encontrar a la persona que uno menos piensa en el lugar que menos imagina, es el encuentro que Erik y Charles mantienen allí, en la graduación de sus hijos. La situación resulta tan inverosímil que una carcajada se forma en la base de la garganta de Erik, pero la retiene a sabiendas que Charles tomará aquella como una más de sus ironías.

—Nunca pensé que nos encontraríamos aquí. —Charles es el primero en salir de la consternación, buscando las palabras indicadas—. ¿Cuándo volviste a Estados Unidos?

—Hace más de seis años que estoy instalado en el país definitivamente, pero he preferido mantenerme al margen de los periódicos. Al contrario de ti, los descubrimientos del Profesor Xavier siempre son la primera plana del _New York Times_.

La carrera de científico comienza en la juventud de Charles Xavier, un muchacho que busca enorgullecer a su padre —de quien hereda el interés por la ciencia— y decide labrarse su propio nombre dentro del campo de la genética. El principal factor que juega a su favor para sus variopintos descubrimientos es la aparición de los avances tecnológicos, además de los recursos económicos con los que cuenta su familia para trasladarse a diversas partes del mundo para estudiar el genoma humano.

Si bien no se declina por abandonar completamente la rama de la genética, lo cierto es que no sigue tan activo como en otros tiempos, ya que prefiere centrar su atención en David y ayudarle con los obstáculos que pueden ir surgiendo en sus estudios. Su rostro y sus recientes avances, los cuales no son tan habituales como le gustaría, siguen siendo noticias en los principales periódicos tanto del país como del panorama internacional.

—¿Qué has hecho estos años? —pregunta Charles—. ¿Por qué no me buscaste para solucionar las cosas?

El tiempo hace más mella en Erik, coloreando de blanco ciertas hebras de su cabello y añadiendo alguno que otro pliegue a su rostro; Charles está igual que de costumbre, inmortal en su aspecto regio.

Erik lo observa detenidamente. Ningún rasgos en él se encuentra diferente; los mismos ojos azules que brillan como un amanecer, la misma boca que se frunce cuando algo incurre en su desagrado y la misma manía de querer tenerlo todo bajo control, incluso cuando se trata de una persona.

—¿Recuerdas las palabras que me dijiste cuando te fui a buscar? Me aseguraste que jamás podrías volver a mirarme de la misma forma después de todo lo que ocurrió, que tenías miedo de tus sentimientos porque estaban dirigidos a la persona menos indicada y me reprochaste por la muerte de Raven. Eso fue lo que más me dolió.

«¿Qué se siente tener tus manos manchadas de su sangre, cargar con su muerte a tus espaldas? —fueron las palabras de Charles en ese instante. Esas palabras mortales de vez en cuando aparecen en sus pesadillas de borracho, cuando se deja perder en el abismo del alcohol para olvidar todo lo que le duele y lo que más recuerda es aquello mismo—. No puedo perdonarte después de lo que hiciste. ¡Raven era mi mejor amiga, como una hermana para mí!»

La noche del enfrentamiento, la noche donde Erik quiso poner fin al demonio del pasado llamado Sebastián Shaw, tanto Raven como Charles intentaron que no cometiera el asesinato. Ella se le fue encima, forcejeando para conseguir el arma fría entre sus manos, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un círculo sangrante en el lado izquierdo del pecho, donde se encuentra el corazón. La muerte fue instantánea, Raven se desplomó entre los brazos de Erik y sus ojos quedaron fijos mirando a la nada. Pero ni siquiera su muerte fue capaz de aplacar la sed de venganza de Erik, quien se puso de pie y se enfrentó directamente a Charles. También forcejeó con él y, de un modo u otro, una bala terminó incrustada en su columna vertebral; sus piernas no volvieron a funcionar.

—Yo no soy quien para juzgar tu historia de vida y las consecuencias de ello —asegura. Se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior—. No intento justificarme, pero estaba muy dolido por la muerte de Raven. No fui capaz de medir mis palabras, dije muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento profundamente.

—Ambos cometimos errores, Charles. No voy a ser hipócrita y fingir que mi comportamiento no fue el detonante para tu actitud, pero no por eso dejan de doler las palabras.

Charles no puede evitar sentirse sorprendido por sus palabras, pronto comprende que frente a él se encuentra un Erik mucho más maduro, un hombre que aprende de los errores del pasado y está construyendo una vida muy distinta a la anterior. Y por supuesto que le gusta ese cambio, porque Erik se merece ser una mejor persona para sí mismo.

—Te estoy mintiendo si digo que no compartí el mismo dolor. Noches y noches preguntándome por qué todo tuvo que suceder de ese modo: Raven muerta, mis piernas estáticas debajo de una manta y tú lejos de mí —asegura. Sus dedos se mueven nerviosos dentro de los bolsillos de su traje, pero Erik no es capaz de percibirlo y Charles lo agradece—. Pero olvidar es el mejor remedio para curar un alma rota, ¿sabes? Quise olvidar lo sucedido de todas las formas posibles, pero no lo conseguí por más que lo intenté. Entonces, comprendí que no debía olvidar sino que eliminar los rencores para sanar internamente.

—Es increíble que tuvieran que pasar tantos años para que estemos de acuerdo, Charles.

Mientras se mantienen en silencio, de fondo se escucha el discurso del director de la universidad, hablando sobre los logros conseguido ese año y sobre el destaque de ciertos estudiantes de algunos grupos, entre los cuales figura David Xavier.

—¿Tu hijo con Moira?

El cambio repentino de tema es un alivio que disipa las tensiones que afloran en el aire. Si las vueltas del destino son testarudas que tanto David, el hijo de Charles, parece llevarse bien con Peter, el hijo de Erik, y ninguno de los dos padres están enterados de dicha amistad.

—Estuve trabajando en un hospital psiquiátrico de Israel durante un tiempo, allí conocí a Gabrielle Haller —hace una pausa, luego agrega—: Tuviste algo breve pero intenso. No tuve conocimiento sobre la existencia de David hasta sus tres años de edad. Gabrielle contrajo una grave enfermedad, viajó a Estados Unidos ni bien lo supo y me pidió que me hiciera cargo de David.

—Mi historia con la madre de Peter es menos trágica. Nos conocimos tiempo después de que me marché, algo también breve que lo dio como resultado. Ella intentó mantenerlo en secreto durante algunos meses, temiendo que algún espejismo del pasado quisiera tomar venganza con él pero, al ver que sus temores no tenían fundamentos, no tuvo otra alternativa que dejarme reconocerlo ante la ley y formar parte de su vida.

Erik está nervioso y Charles se da cuenta porque saca un habano de su cigarrera, y no vuelve a hablar hasta que le da una larga calada, una espiral opalescente que flota hasta que el viento la barre. Una graduación no es el lugar más indicado para fumar, pero él es Erik Leshnner y no le interesa saltarse las reglas.

—¿Cómo terminó Peter aquí?

—Estaría bebiendo cervezas y perdiendo el tiempo en juegos de máquina, si fuera por él —responde haciendo un ademán con la mano—. Así que me vi obligado a encaminar a ese chico, le dije que comenzará a estudiar algo útil o le buscaría empleo en el primer negocio que necesitara un muchacho fuerte y rápido. Así que terminó aprendiendo sobre energía cinética.

No tiene que ser adivino para saber que David debe estar vinculado a alguna rama de la genética, del mismo modo que su padre y su abuelo en antaño.

Los birretes de graduación son lanzados al cielo del mediodía y vuelven con gloriosas promesas del futuro que está comenzando para esa generación. Se ven abrazos entre amigos que aseguran que se extrañarán y padres que se emocionan ante los logros obtenidos por sus hijos. Peter baja del estrado de un salto, con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios, y es el primero en llegar junto a su padre.

—No sabía que conocieras al señor Xavier.

David no tarda en unirse a ellos, luciendo las condecoraciones con pecho henchido.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía, resulta irónico teniendo en cuenta que conozco a Peter desde que comenzamos a estudiar aquí —dice, después mira en dirección a su padre—. Me parece que alguien debe una buena explicación.

—No hay nada que explicar, David. Erik y yo nos conocimos durante nuestra juventud, compartimos momentos buenos y malos, hasta que nuestros caminos tomaron rumbos diferentes.

Para sorpresa su sorpresa, no hay rencor en la voz de Charles —un tono muy diferente a aquel día que marcó un antes y un después en su relación— y sonríe con sinceridad.

—¿Quieren ir a almorzar a la casa? —ofrece David, mirando en dirección al padre de su amigo.

—No creo que las puertas estén abiertas para mí.

—Nunca se cerraron, Erik. Sigues siendo tan bienvenido como antes, por lo que será un placer que ambos nos acompañen.

«Quizás, lo que necesitábamos eran años de distancia para poder reflexionar y madurar por nuestra cuenta —reflexiona Erik—. Charles debía dejar de intentar cambiarme, de intentar moldearme a su imagen y semejanza, y yo tenía que olvidarme del pasado para poder vivir el presente y construir el futuro.»


End file.
